


Fire & Ice

by MsSweetSerialKiller



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSweetSerialKiller/pseuds/MsSweetSerialKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the only thing that can control fire is ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire & Ice

She's ice, cruel and calculating and cold. Because that's what living on the street teaches you. It teaches you how to manipulate and lie and kill, so that'll you'll never feel that worthlessness ever again.

He's fire, burns like the sun on the eve of a sunrise. And he kills so he has control. He rules so he has control. He fights for power because power leads to control. So that maybe having control means never having to deal with the sense of worthlessness ever again.

And he meets her. And to him she's glacial, her eyes pierce through his tactless demeanour into his soul. At once he feels at ease, because the vicious raging blaze in him is cooled. That's what he needs, he doesn't need light. Light only fuels the never ending holocaust, makes it stronger, makes him angrier. He needs shrewd, conniving ice to sooth the beast inside of him. To make him feel whole, to rid him of the beast that what's to control him and that's what she is. And that's what she does.

She spent her life begging for a spare penny, screaming in agony every full moon, desperately praying to the gods to end her torment until she realised that the deities don't exist, that their just there to give you false hope. And now she's sipping wine like the posh, sitting on a chair like a Queen with people dining her. But that doesn't ease her pain or the worthlessness, it doesn't make up for her parents disgusted looks when she turned into a beast for the first time, it doesn't make up for the missed 'I love you's' or the forgotten birthday parties. It just makes her more frigid, bitterly so. And then she sees fire in his eyes, and it's seething, frenzied, incensed, wrathful fire. And just staring at him burns her, so when she kisses him, when she feels his skin on hers, his tongue in her mouth, it feels like she's died and gone to heaven, even though hell would be a more apt description. But it doesn't feel like hell, it feels like she's found passion and want and need. She's found the sort of flame that'll you'll willing die for without need of a deity. That's what she needs, not some home grown country boy with a good heart. She needs him, because he makes her feel loved and when she's with him she melts like a glacier on a cool summers day, slowly, gladly and lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://mssweetserialkiller.tumblr.com/)


End file.
